Suneo Honekawa
(Philippines cast) Antón Palomar (Spanish cast) Fabrizioa Vidale (Italian cast, first dub) Patriaza Scianca (Italian cast, second dub) Anna Sztejner (Polish cast) Sérgio Calvinho (European Portuguese cast) Rosângela Mello (Brazilian Portuguese cast) Michel Hinderyckx (French cast) Noemi Bayarri (Catalan cast) Irwin Daayán (Latino cast) Raghda Khateb (Arabic cast) Arunee Nantiwas (Thai cast) 1979 anime: Antón Palomar (Spanish cast) Irwin Daayán (Latino cast) Patrizia Scianca (Italian cast) Sérgio Calvinho (European Portuguese cast, second dub) Isaura Gomes (Brazilian Portuguese cast) Wajahat Hasan (Hindi cast) Amal Houaija (Arabic cast) Arunee Nantiwas (Thai cast) |Color #1 = #00C200 |Color #2 = #4AFF4A |Japanese name = 骨川スネ夫 Honekawa Suneo |Hates = Wearing a diaper. |Portrayed by = Tomohisa Yamashita }} Suneo Honekawa ( Honekawa Suneo) (known as Sneech in the UK and the USA dubs) is one of the main characters of the Doraemon franchise. He's aligned as a protagonist at best and semi-secondary antagonist at worst. He is a spoiled rich kid who likes to show off his cool stuff to his friends and make them jealous. The friends he hangs out with mostly are Nobita, Doraemon, Gian and Shizuka. He sometimes brags to his friends to things like meeting up with famous stars. He gets around ¥5000 (US$40, £25.65) in monthly pocket money and buys cool toys and comic books, but he never lets Nobita touch his comics and cool toys, which provokes his anger and jealousy. He usually hangs out with Gian to think he is the coolest kid in the world like Gian and often bullies, irritates and/or beats up Nobita with Gian. Sometimes, he lies to Gian in order to please him and avoid falling victim to his beatings. He is also a member of the Giants baseball team. He is not very good in baseball, but he occasionally scores home runs. He is portrayed as a rather weak sidekick, only offering help to Gian for personal gain, although sometimes Gian demands that he help. It is implied that Suneo is forced to be Gian's sidekick against his own will. His signature colour is green and he is usually represented by the colour green. Appearance He is a short and very thin boy with black hair and big black eyes. 1973 anime= He usually wears a teal/seafoam-green shirt, brown pants, red socks, and black shoes. His nose shape is different from that of later versions. In this version, it is a ball. |-|1979 anime= In the early episodes of the 1979 anime, he wore a teal polo shirt and brown shorts, but this was changed in the later episodes of the 1979 anime and he wore a turquoise shirt and yellow ochre shorts. In this version, Suneo has the same nose shape as Shizuka, Dekisugi, and Tamako. |-|2005 anime= In the 2005 anime episodes, he has usually a purple or blue shirt and dark green pants. His hair is pointed at the end. His nose shape is now the same as Nobita's. |-|Stand by Me= ]] Suneo has realistic black hair pointing towards the front and wears a teal shirt and dark brown shorts. In Stand by Me Doraemon, Suneo has afro hair when he is an adult. Personality Suneo's personality is described as a cunning, prideful, cocky, arrogant, and narcissistic, as he always brags about unusual (and expensive) stuff including toys, comics, etc, he often brags about his dad's position as a president director of a company and holds a deep respect towards him (he wants to be the successor of the company). His highest and most "easy-to-see" personality is narcissism, in which often he likes to look in the mirror and talk about how handsome he is (like the queen in Snow White). Some of the stories start with Suneo showing off some new video game or toy which evokes Nobita's envy and irritation. He has extensive knowledge of science and is a talented artist and designer. He has the habit of inviting Gian and Shizuka to see something or go somewhere but always leaves Nobita out with one excuse or another. He is also cunning and has a way with words, that even Gian is always pleased by his "praise" in singing and taking adults' hearts by praising them. However, despite his arrogant personality, he has a deep side which is a caring, kind, sensitive, supportive, and regretful side. It is shown in many episodes that deep down, he actually feels sorry for Nobita when Gian is beating him up. He is still a bed-wetter so he sleeps in the bathroom. He considers this humiliating habit as a major weakness in his composure. Suneo is also very self-conscious about his height, being the shortest kid in his class. His personality when he is in trouble or his friend's life is in danger however, is quite different and he is a lot braver and is ready to help his friends. He's the only one in the group who acts insane during a situation, showing more of his psychotic/insane side. Suneo is a video game pro, as an arch-rival to Nobita Suneo always tries to be a better gamer than him, but constantly fails. His favorite video games would mostly be RPGs and shooters such The Story of Zelia (a spoof of The Legend of Zelda), Last Legend (a spoof of Final Fantasy) and TERROR (a spoof of DOOM). Suneo is proven to be very careless of the environment when he tried to dump garbage into the ocean much to Doraemon's rage and passion for nature. He is also quite cruel towards animals. For instance, he purposely teased one of the macaques that resemble Nobita by offering it a banana but then swipes it away from the monkey. He even once attempted to catch a rabbit that Nobita first found along with Gian. Whenever he is in so much pain or have been greatly humiliated, he usually cries for his mother. Family Suneo's mother gives him things without considering whether or not it's good for him. Suneo's father isn't described in great detail, but it is mentioned that he has friends who are comic writers, movie directors, etc., and that he's a very successful businessman in his life. He has a younger brother, Sunetsugu, who lives in New York with Suneo's uncle. He respects him a lot, but only because of his lies and bragging. Suneo's grandmother uses old wives' stories to impart values and good habits to Suneo. He also has a cousin called Sunekichi who has a lot of cool stuff like rare cars, and who can make remote controlled toys. Suneo often brags about Sunekichi's wealth and sometimes uses his items to show off. Relationships Doraemon Doraemon and Suneo are good friends. He also cares for him like he does for Shizuka, Nobita, and Gian and tries to keep them out of danger. Doraemon is one of the few who does not get bothered by Suneo's boasting but instead takes out an even cooler gadget to show Suneo. Suneo used to be jealous of Nobita because he has a cool robot cat (I, Honekawa Doraemon) but it is shown now that he is pretty happy with his own friendship with Doraemon, and does not envy Nobita as much anymore. In an episode, after winning a race car match, he says that he needs Doraemon as the prize, however, it resulted as cheating and another episode in which to show the talents he doesn't have, he uses a Doraemon's gadget to make the opposites of it. Nobi Nobita Suneo is both Nobita's arch-rival and friend. Whenever Suneo flaunts his material wealth with everyone, Nobita's jealousy is very easily provoked. He is often seen with Gian being forced to bully Nobita, though deep down he sometimes actually feels sorry for him. He has a habit of inviting Gian and Shizuka to something or someplace, but almost always excludes Nobita with a weak excuse. (A common excuse being "There is only place for three people" or he directly insults Nobita to make him very miserable). He is shown to be quite sadistic when it comes to ruining Nobita's good mood with or without Gian around. He seems to enjoy destroying Nobita's self-esteem and smile. Suneo sometimes blames Nobita for every bad deed Gian comes to know about, like drawing Gian on the school board. Despite their height difference, Suneo considers himself tougher and way better than Nobita in every way, which makes him quite intimidating to Nobita even without Gian around. Even Suneo would betray Nobita by pinning his misdemeanors on him in order to avoid possible punishment and Gian's violent confrontations. Nobita almost always gets back at him for said events with one of Doraemon's gadgets. He'd even steal them from him either because Nobita's tendency of showing them off to him or simply he wanted them for his own selfish purposes. On the other side of this, they are shown to be laughing and joking together in some scenes, and they sometimes gang up on Gian (possibly as revenge for Suneo's forced affiliation with Gian, and Nobita's constant beatings). Nobita and Suneo are seen as good friends when they are not arguing and conflicting with each other. Shizuka Minamoto Suneo and Shizuka are good friends. He invites Shizuka, Nobita, Gian, and sometimes Doraemon to his house and tries to ask them to come with him at trip (in which Nobita rarely gets a chance to come with them). The only time Shizuka threatened to reject Suneo's invitation to one of his luxurious trips was when Suneo purposely excluded Nobita one too many times to which Suneo was forced to invite Nobita in order for Shizuka to come. Shizuka also apparently admires Suneo's drawing talent, as shown in some episodes, and Suneo equally admires her cooking talent like many other people. Suneo & Shizuka sometimes argue during their adventures. One of their arguments is that Suneo tells them to give up the dinosaur Piisuke while Shizuka disagrees and they both end up arguing for minutes (Nobita's Dinosaur 2006). Gian Gian and Suneo are shown to be really good friends, but occasionally Gian will beat him up and Suneo sometimes says that he dislikes Gian. In one episode, Suneo commented that Gian thinks that Suneo and Nobita are objects to hit, not friends. That remark left Doraemon laughing but Nobita seemed to agree to that. Gian is often seen with Suneo, but Suneo sometimes only acts with Gian to keep him happy. Whenever Suneo does or says something that angers Gian, Suneo would lie to him that Nobita is responsible for all of his misdemeanors in order to avoid getting beaten up by Gian. Sometimes Gian comes to Suneo's house to study but ends up eating all his food, much to Suneo's dismay. When it comes to getting his hands on Doraemon's gadgets, including anti-anger types, Suneo would take full advantage by insulting Gian and then use the gadgets to avoid getting beaten up by him. For example, Suneo used the Now-Now Stick to keep Gian's anger in check but ended up failing in the end. Trivia *His name roughly means 'eternal hero'. *It is possible that in the American adaptation of the manga, his name "Sneech" is in fact a nickname like Noby and Big G. This is implied in the second volume of the manga where in one panel his mother refers to him as Suneo instead of "Sneech". *His official Chinese name is "小夫, xiǎo fū". This is taken from the final kanji used in his name. More of his alternative Chinese names can be found here. *His name in Vietnamese is Xeko. *In the Bang Zoom/LUK English dubs and VIZ manga prints, Suneo is called by the name Sneech. *His name is spelled and pronounced Suniyo in Hindi dub. *Suneo's name in Bengali is সুনিও হোনেকাওয়া (lit. Suniyo Honekaoa, but the last name is still pronounced Honekawa, though the first name is pronounced Suniyo). *In the first Italian dub, Suneo's name had been changed to Zippo. *All of his relatives have the same fox-like face and a similar show-off personality, with the exception of Sunetsugu and his father, who are somewhat less of a show-off. *Suneo and Toungari from Kiteretsu Daihyakka (another Fujiko F. Fujio manga/anime series) both have similarities between each other. *While most of the other kids wear white socks, Suneo is the only one who sometimes wears red or gray socks. *Suneo used to have a Porsche 911 Carrera but it was damaged by Gian in the mirror world. *TV Asahi's Japanese version of the series shows that Suneo wants to be a fashion designer when he grows up, but in the Bang Zoom/LUK English versions, his dream is to be an actor or rockstar. *His house has Fiber-Optic cable. *In the 1973 anime and in some movies and episodes of the 1979 anime, Doraemon refers to Suneo as 'Suneo-kun'. Currently, he calls Suneo by his name and does not use any of the Japanese suffixes. *Among the main characters (aside from Doraemon himself), Suneo is the second smartest. *Suneo's most hated food is corn. He dislikes carrots as well as mentioned in Nobita and the Birth of Japan. *Suneo can play the electric guitar. *One of the methods Suneo uses to convince his friends to help him is that he gives them the food/item they like and try to blackmail them to do what he wants. * Suneo made a guest appearance in the show Esper Mami in the episode Lie×Lie＝Panic. He used "ore" instead of "boku" in that episode. **He appears in a scene along with Nobita, Shizuka and Gian (Doraemon replaces Gian in the manga). He is the only one who has a speaking role among the characters mentioned. Names in different languages Navigation es:Suneo Honekawa id:Honekawa Suneo it:Suneo Honekawa ja:骨川スネ夫 ko:왕비실 pt:Suneo Honekawa th:โฮเนคาว่า ซึเนโอะ tl:Suneo vi:Suneo zh:小夫 category:Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Honekawa Family Category:Main Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deuteragonist Category:Bad Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonist Villains Category:Occasional Anti-Heroes